Celos
by Blueberry Vampires
Summary: Isabelle no es celosa, jamás lo ha sido. Quizá sea porque jamás tuvo un motivo para ello hasta ahora. One-shot. / Spoilers del quinto libro.


_-Al carajo. -Pensó Isabelle luego de dar una patada a la (entonces) puerta abierta del bar en la séptima avenida, sin inmutarse por la lluvia helada de otoño que caía sobre su cabeza para colarse bajo su ropa y cabello hasta dejarla con escalofríos. No reparó en eso antes de echarse a correr sin dirección aparente._

* * *

No podía oírlos realmente con el barullo al que estaba sometido el pequeño bar en el cual se encontraban, pero bastaba pequeñas miradas en su dirección para saber que en un principio no debería haber mirado. Sonrisas cómplices, miradas cariñosas,_ su brazo alrededor de ella_.  
Bajó la vista al moccacino que tenía en sus manos para quemar hoyos a través del plástico, imaginando que era tanto Simon como Clary.

Era ridículo, ella lo sabía. También sabía que, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, eran celos y nada de lo que hiciera podría hacerlos desaparecer. Al menos no en ese momento. Magnus y Alec -quienes habían convocado a la 'reunión'- se habían ido hacía rato ya hacia el apartamento del brujo, y luego Jace recibió una llamada de parte de Aline que, por mucho que le molestara a Clary, era urgente y tuvo que salir hacia el Instituto prácticamente a las corridas. "Asuntos de la Clave", Izzy tranquilizó a la novia del rubio, quien luego de irse la dejó con la_ reciente_pareja que hacían el vampiro y la cazadora de sombras. Reciente, no tanto, pero Simon la había llamado su novia y eso fue suficiente para que la morena se sintiera con derecho a reclamarlo como suyo. Se instaló entre los tres un silencio relativamente agradable, hasta que Clary decidió mostrarle algo en su móvil a Simon que lo distrajo por completo, dejando a Isabelle sola en su propio mundo. Apenas había dado un sorbo a la bebida que había comprado minutos antes.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasaron e Isabelle estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Contaba con una mente demasiado extensa, en el sentido de que si daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, comenzaba a pensar en todo tipo de desastres exagerados e infortunios específicos. No ayudaba el hecho de que su novio haya estado enamorado de la chica con la que reía en esos momentos, sobre algo que Izzy nunca entendería, y que ella le continuara el juego con sonrisas y anotaciones. Isabelle entrecerró sus ojos.

Era ridículo. Ella era su única amiga mujer, incluso cuando a veces no se comportara como tal, pero eso es otro tema. Era a quien le había comenzado a confiar, de a poco, cosas que no solían escapar de sus labios. Ella no la traicionaría, nunca. Ella estaba enamorada de su hermano.  
Pero también había estado enamorada de su novio, e Isabelle no podía dejar pasar ese detalle.  
_"Y él estuvo enamorado de ella."_ _Se repitió en sus adentros._

El líquido dentro del vaso que sostenía ya estaba helado, pero no lo soltaría. Necesitaba algo tangible, que mantuviera sus pies en tierra para no provocar una desgraciada innecesaria. Clary susurró algo en el oído de Simon, él rió, la abrazó con más fuerza y dijo algo que hizo hervir la sangre de su novia.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña tonta.

"Ésto ya fue suficiente." No le importaba hacer una escena. Se levantó de golpe, el vaso cayó al piso, ella lo ignoró y avanzó a trompicones hacia la puerta. Tanto Simon como Clary alzaron la vista al instante, pero Isabelle no vio a ninguno. Ella ya estaba corriendo por las heladas calles de Nueva York con sus labios entre los dientes.

* * *

-¿Qué le sucede? -Clary ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero Simon no le hizo caso alguno. Se olvidó al instante del recital indie al que tanto quería ir y para el cual su mejor amiga consiguió entradas primera fila según le comentaba, murmuró algo como "no me esperes" en dirección a la pelirroja y apenas tomar su chaqueta salió en busca de su chica.

Esa chica que lloraba mientras tanto, corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

"No puedo ser tan egoísta." Isabelle sacudió la cabeza sin ralentizar su paso en lo más mínimo. La lluvia confundía sus lágrimas con gotas caídas del cielo, y secretamente esperaba que al llegar a casa no hubiera diferencia entre unas y otras. Ella misma sabía que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, drama donde no había, pero no era su culpa. Su mente la torturaba con pensamientos que quería alejar a toda costa, incluso si sólo lo lograba golpeando la cabeza contra una pared. Era capaz.

No entendía cómo había terminado así. Pero no quería compartir a Simon, _su_ Simon con nadie, y tanto cariño la había asqueado al punto de que no pudo soportarlo más. No estaba realmente llorando de todos modos, simplemente las lágrimas la traicionaron al escapar sin permiso.

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a gritar por aire, esperó a que un callejón se apareciera en su camino y apenas ver el primero se metió allí, recostando su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos mientras respiraba con dificultad en algo que casi podría entenderse como sollozos. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, el pulso martilleando en sus oídos, dejándola sorda por el momento.

Seguía pensando en contra de su voluntad. Y con cada imagen forzada que su mente le ofrecía del abanico de chicas con el cual Simon podría reemplazarla, su corazón daba otro vuelco doloroso dentro de su pecho. Su boca lo dijo antes de que alma lo comprobase: Los corazones son frágiles.

* * *

-¿Isabelle?

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron al instante en que oyó su voz, haciendo que Simon diera un paso hacia atrás al sentir el dolor visible en ellos. Sus orbes estaban enrojecidas e irritadas, y aunque él no supiera realmente el motivo, su subconsciente le susurraba que era culpa suya. Apenas un segundo después ya había recompuesto su expresión, y con el desinterés usual que daba a la dificultad de andar constantemente en tacones, intentó hacerse camino hacia la calle ignorando a la figura confusa de su novio, que por casualidad bloqueaba el paso. Él no se movió.

-No seas pesado, déjame pasar... -Su voz perdía fuerza a medida que hablaba y se vio obligada a callar para que no quebrase. Aún así, sus manos ejercían sobre el brazo del vampiro la fuerza para la que estaban entrenadas especialmente, pero seguía sin lograr cambio alguno. Sus ojos no se toparon con los de su novio en ningún momento.  
Simon parpadeó, aclarando su mente, y tomó ambas muñecas de la morena con una mano, sin ejercer demasiada presión pero obligándola a retroceder hasta estar completamente resguardada de la lluvia dentro del callejón. No la había seguido en vano; quería una explicación.

-¿Te molestaría decirme qué te hizo salir así del bar? Estabas perfectamente y- -Calló. No podía asegurar eso, cuando ni siquiera se había molestado en echar una mirada en su dirección en aquellos momentos. Isabelle se debatió para librarse de su agarre instantáneamente.

-Tú, _tú. _-Lanzó dagas en su dirección con la mirada, lamentando no poder hacer uso de su látigo para hacerlo tiritas ahora que tenía la oportunidad. No había Marca que se lo impidiese, y realmente quería hacerlo. Él se estremeció.- Ni siquiera te gastes en preparar excusas, ¿por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a tu querida amiguita y das por sentado que no te esté extrañando demas- Simon calló su discurso despectivo presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Isabelle alzó la rodilla y le golpeó allí donde ningún hombre quiere ser golpeado.  
Ambos temblaron. Ella por el frío y la rabia, él simplemente de dolor.  
-¡¿Crees que puedes arreglar todo con un _beso_, Lewis?! -¿Estaba gritando? No le importaba si así era. Creía tener el derecho. Pensaba continuar hasta que él, mano en entrepierna y ceño fruncido, avanzó con un cojeo sin gana alguna de quedarse atrás.

-¿Qué se supone que deba arreglar, Isabelle? ¡Dime que rayos se supone que deba arreglar! -No entendía nada, su novia estaba enojada con él de tal modo que parecía la diosa del rencor, y la la ira parecía igualarse entre ellos rápidamente. Pronto los gritos se alzaron al mismo nivel de voz.

Isabelle abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de golpe y al instante. Sus ojos estaban aguándose de nuevo - no quería discutir más. Dio un rodeo dispuesta a marcharse, pero Simon la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca. Ella no volteó, y cuando él alzó su barbilla su rostro se torció de culpabilidad. Ella mordió su labio.

-Iz...

-No. -Sus ojos estaban cerrados, una lágrima brillaba bajo el derecho, y su voz aunque temblorosa tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejar las cosas claras.- No me llames Izzy.

-Isabelle. -Ella gimió al soltar un sollozo que no pudo contener y él, en un impulso, la atrajo contra su pecho. Estaba contraria a dejarse fundir en su abrazo, sus hombros se endurecieron, pero pronto lo sintió necesario para no caer (y sabía que él no la soltaría). Se mantuvieron así algunos minutos, hasta que la respiración de Isabelle se regularizó y dejó de apartarse cada vez que Simon intentaba acariciar su cabello.

-No me dirás qué te pasó. -Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, aunque el susurro con el que se planteó lo dejaba en la duda. Lentamente, ella se enderezó, clavando sus ojos oscuros en el par que tenía enfrente. Le picaban, y podía suponer que seguían irritados a la vista. Tan sólo uno de los motivos por lo que odiaba llorar.

-Ya no importa. -Se encogió de hombros delicadamente, aunque el fantasma de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios avisaba a Simon que lo peor ya había pasado. Él soltó una carcajada y la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Uh, bipolar. Creo que alguien está en su semana del mes - ¡Auch! -Se retorció luego de que ella le diera un codazo en las costillas, pero la diversión seguía en sus ojos. Isabelle simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Cállate, idiota.

-¿Por qué no me callas con un beso?

-No fuerces tu suerte, diurno.

-Mi suerte eres tú.

Volteó luego de que él dijera esas cuatro palabras, en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa que atacó a sus labios. Estiró su mano hacia atrás, donde él la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Vamos a tu apartamento? -Isabelle volvió a morder su labio tentativamente. Sabía que luego se enfrentaría a sus preguntas y_ realmente_ debería responder, pero en aquel momento no le podía importar menos. Una ducha caliente y ambos se sentirían mejor. Estaba rezando internamente porque a Jordan no se le ocurriera estar allí esa noche.

-¿Me estás invitando a mi casa? -Oyó su risa más cerca de lo que esperaba, erizando la piel de Isabelle al dejar los labios sobre el oído de ella y susurrar allí.- Porque no iría con nadie más en el mundo.

**R&R!**


End file.
